


Prince and Princess

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: Their closeness, it was their own. There was no doubt between them.





	Prince and Princess

Xander idly wondered if he had remembered to lock the door. He had been in an awful hurry.

Camilla's lips took the thought away. Xander didn't mind.

She'd pushed him onto her bed, climbing atop him. The prince didn't complain, relishing the opportunity to let go for the first time in a week as Camilla took charge.

He shivered as her lips found a sweet spot on his neck. She bit down and he gasped.

Gods, did she feel good.

X

_Xander knelt, bowing his head. The thin circlet found a place on the crest of his head. People began to clap behind him._

" _Rise, Highprince of Nohr!"_

_Xander turned and looked at the occupants of the throne room. Nobles his father rubbed shoulders with, generals and knights of great repute, servants of the castle, his siblings. All stood, cheering the scion._

_Xander's eyes swept the room, but they lingered on her._

_Camilla._

_Her smile, wider than the rest. Eye full of admiration._

_Xander grinned sheepishly and stood a bit prouder._

X

"Too hard?" Camilla teased. Xander wondered how red of a mark he'd have to hide tomorrow. "Perhaps I should stop?"

"Don't you dare," Xander shuddered, Camilla's hand trailing her fingernails down his chest. He saw her smile and let her pull his shirt off.

She straddled him, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on his lips, before dipping lower to his collarbone.

Xander moaned.

X

_His smile never reached his eyes amidst the grandeur. Shouts congratulating the returning heroes rang in a cacophony, but its delight never reached Xander's ears._

_In his mind he still saw the hoshidan boy, no older than Xander was, cut down by his sword._

_His siblings greeted him and the rest. Elise and Leo loudly declared how happy they were to see their brother again._

_Camilla, she knew._

_The look in her eyes as eye contact was made. How her smile withered and concern blossomed._

_Were it not for the people around, Xander would have fallen into her arms, seeking any semblance of comfort._

X

Xander shivered as Camilla ran a marathon with her tongue across his body. Every inch explored. She rested one of her hands on his shoulder as she continued.

The warmth reminded him to breathe. He gasped for air he hadn't realized he'd lacked. The shivering continued, the sheer sensation driving him wild.

Xander clenched his fist as Camilla bit at one of his nipples. She smiled at the moan it drew and moved to the other side.

At some point, Xander had lost his sense for time, he brought a hand up to Camilla's ass and squeezed.

Startled, Camilla moaned and Xander's smile grew.

X

_It had become pattern at this point._

_Xander would play the might proud prince, the scion everyone expected. The one who enjoyed killing and bringing glory to Nohr._

_But at night, after all the celebrations had died down, Camilla would sneak into his room._

_He'd let it all out. All the guilt, the pain, the horror of it all._

_She'd hold him through the night. But more importantly she accepted him._

_It gave Xander the strength to wake up the next morning. Strength to keep at it and not succumb to despair._

X

Despite being below her, Xander had a portion of control. Camilla held down one of his hands, but his other trailed up her back, under her shirt.

He could feel her trembling in excitement.

She let go of his hand, moving it to Xander's neck. Her hand wrapped around, lightly pressing down.

It was enough to send a hitch into Xander's breath. Camilla seemed to hold herself taller as Xander's hand faltered.

Her eyes locked with his.

She was in control.

X

_He'd danced with many women at the ball. His dance card hadn't had his eldest sister on it, as the priority had been finding Xander a wife._

_Thus why they had ended up in Xander's room, a music box twinkling in the background._

_Their dance was slow as they held each other, their actions speaking words they could not find. Words that had lingered on the tips of their tongues, waiting to be uttered._

_They leaned back as the music stopped. For a few moments, they only looked at each other._

_His lips met hers. It was a slow kiss, but it wasn't awkward._

_It felt right to them._

X

"Mine," growled Camilla as she put more pressure on his neck.

"Yours," murmured Xander.

Camilla nodded in approval as she took her hand away. She ensnared him in another kiss. It lasted a long while, conveying the love their voices were too out of breath to say.

His sister trailed kisses down his chest, working lower and lower and lower.

Xander bit his lip. "Fuck."

X

_Xander woke up to her eyes looking back at him._

_Close enough that their breath touched, Xander leaned forward and kissed his sister. Camilla reciprocated and the two continued for some time._

_When they broke apart, their breathing uneven, they just drank each other in._

_Camilla bit her lip. Xander furrowed his brow._

" _Is this…right?"_

_Xander blinked at the question, then smiled._

" _It's right to me."_

_Camilla smiled. "Good."_

_Silence reigned for minutes. Then like a dam breaking, it rushed out of them in tandem._

" _I love you."_

_Another kiss._

X

Camilla planted another kiss on her now  _very_ out of breath brother's lips. His eyes were unfocused, seeing her but not  _seeing_ her.

She smiled, enjoying the view from her perch. Godsdamn, he was handsome.

A hand took hers, squeezing. Camilla smiled.

She was glad things turned out like this.

"I love you," she said.

His reply, though shaky, did not lack conviction.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write this and I'm not one to back down from a challenge. I have zero problems with incest myself, love who ya want to love, but I know other people do so I hope some people actually read this.


End file.
